Unlikely
by FiRsT bOrN uNiCoRn
Summary: Lame title sry, Ginny is hurt by Harry but when draco stumbles on her and triggers her anger things start rolling. Dracoginny lemon later!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

'I don't need a man. I don't need a boyfriend. I don't need Harry Potter.' She looked up as he passed. Sympathy laced his green eyes as he gazed down at her. Ron and Hermione also gave her a look of understanding and sympathy. It was sickening she nearly growled. 'I am independent. I am not one of those other sniveling girls that beg for men.' Snorting she looked back at her dinner. Lavender and Colin were looking at her in the corner of their eyes. 'It was bad enough I had a crush on him. I won't make that mistake again.' Feelings of rage ran up her spine. She stood up from her seat. Colin and Lavender jumped at her sudden movement and watched her as she stomped out of the great hall, parting a sea of students as she went. As she left the great hall everyone stared at her wake. 'I am Virginia Weasley! I don't need them!" Ginny stormed down the hallway turning left and right without thinking. She walked up 3 flights of stairs and across 5 hallways. One hall then another she stormed losing trace of where she was going. Thoughts of killing potter ending her trouble, or running away passed her mind as she turned each corner. But then she stopped, in the middle of a deserted hallway in the middle of Merlin knows were. Looking blankly at the floor she thought 'Who needs them?' again thoughts rose into her head '….Why did he say no?...was I not good enough for him?' Ginny lifted her head to the ceiling and let out a blood curdling scream as long and as loud as she could.

"God Damn It weasel-bee!"

Ginny turned around and screamed again in surprise.

"Oh shut up!" Ginny looked over at Draco Malfoy who was holding his ears.

"What are you doing here?"

"I might as you the same, damn it I think I am deaf in one ear." He tapped his ear slightly then scowled at her. "What are you doing in the dungeons?" Ginny looked around her and suddenly realized were she was at. This was the way to the Slytheren dormitories.

"oh, I got lost." Draco burst out laughing.

"Wow, that is the lamest excuse ever!"

"Shut up Malfoy, you stupid git!" Malfoy immediately stopped laughing.

"Why Weasel-bee? You're up to no good and since I am a prefect I can give you detention." Ginny didn't back down, she had gotten detention before and it wasn't that bad.

"And…? Is that the only come back you can come up with….na na na your up to something….na na na I'm gunna give you detention!" she mocked him while making faces and motioning her hand. Furious Draco lunged at her pinning her to the wall. Ginny looked up at him in shock.

"I am a lot more than miniscule threats Weasel. And if I were you I would watch it mudblood lover." He snarled as he squeezed her wrists. Ginny's shock turned into rage. She was sick of these men thinking they could just over look her as a small unworthy thing!

"Oh? That's a laugh Malfoy" She smirked at him and leaned forward against his restricting hands holding her wrists. "What are you going to do hit me?" Malfoy looked hard into her eyes. They stood there for a second then Malfoy released her. As he turned away Ginny angry at him ignoring her she pulled back her fist she punched him hard in the shoulder. Malfoy staggered and turned back to her in a fury.

"You're asking for it Weasel!" He shouted.

"I am demanding it Malfoy bring it on." She started to scream. "I AM NOT SOME CHICK WHO WILL ALOW MEN TO WALK ALL OVER HER… YOU THINK YOU'RE SO TOUGH! YOU ALL THINK YOUR TOUGH!!! YOU DISMISS US LIKE WE'RE NOTHING…." Her voice suddenly lowered into a small whisper. "I am not nothing…. I am worthy." Draco suddenly lost all his anger as he watched her sink to the floor in a small lump. With her head hung forward she started to cry. Silent tears streamed down her face. Draco looked around.

'no one' he lowered himself down to her. "Weasley?" Ginny didn't respond… she just sat there crying. Her hair slid down her cheeks to cover her face as she sobbed. Then suddenly she was falling. Draco instantly reached out to catch her. He looked down at her tear stained face. Her eyes, now closed, puffy and her nose was pink. Draco felt her hair between his fingers, it was soft and silky. Sighing he lifted her up. Quickly thinking he pulled her cloaks hood over her head, and the rest closed. 'I cant be seen carrying an unconscious Weasley, it will look bad.' He had never noticed before that moment when she stood there staring at him, eye to eye, how beautiful she was… Well every male student knew she had a hot body. But she was genuinely beautiful aside from the figure. Shaking it off he made his way to the infirmary. Choosing the safest most deserted route. Madame Pomfrey was very skeptical when she pulled the passed out Weasley out of a Malfoy's arms. Once he had her convinced he didn't do anything to her that she had just passed out in the hallway as he was passing, he returned to the dungeons pondering what could have set Weasley off like that…it wasn't him… he had nothing to do with that rant she just went on. Draco shook his head and walked into the Slytheren common room.

Ginny woke up in the infirmary. There was no light, so she guessed that it was still night. She sighed as she remembered what had happened before she fainted. Malfoy must be laughing with his friends now, laughing at her stupidity. But who could blame him…she acted like a fool. Ginny held her head in her hands. This was so stupid…why had she done that? Why had she ranted off on Malfoy? She had condensed all her pain from Harry into one long scream at Malfoy. Looking up she realized that she really wanted to get back to her own bed, so she slowly rose from the uncomfortable one she was in now. She crept quietly across the room for the door.

"Miss Weasley!" Ginny groaned and turned to find Madam Pomfrey staring her down.

"Madame Pomfrey I would like to go back to my dorm now. I can assure you I am fine!" Madame Pomfrey looked skeptical.

"I am sure you feel fine. But tell me…" Madame Pomfrey crossed her arms. "What were you doing with Malfoy? Did he do anything to you?" Ginny looked up in shock.

"What? No!" Ginny didn't know what to say… had Malfoy brought her to Pomfrey? Or had Pomfrey happen to turn to corner to find her with Malfoy?

"Well then I am sure its ok for you to go back let me write you a pass. But I would like to voice that I feel you should stay….just as a precaution."

"I would like some rest in my own bed."

"Ok, well here you go." She summoned a pass and gave it to Ginny. Once she was out of the room Ginny resumed to wonder what happed after she fainted. Walking aimlessly around the halls Ginny finally made it back to the Gryffindor tower.

"Purple swallow tail." The fat lady stirred but didn't wake up. "Purple swallow tail." She groaned and moved over. "Please wake up." The fat lady opened an eye.

"Why are you out?" Ginny didn't even answer.

"Purple swallow tail!"

"Yes, yes alright in you go." She swung open while muttering something about impatience and waking her up. Ginny chuckled as she walked inside, but she stopped when she saw what was inside.

Ginny looked at Harry and Hermione kissing passionately on the couch, She tried to move to run away but was frozen to the spot, Hermione's shirt was off and Harry's was undone. Ginny felt her tears running down her face but couldn't move to wipe them. Suddenly Hermione caught a glimpse of her and gasped. They both scrambled to cover themselves up. Ginny just stood there, Harry got up and move towards her.

"Ginny…."

"Y-ou…..Herm-…..What about ron?" Ginny suddenly looked at Hermione in horror. Hermione looked puzzled.

"What about him."

"He's in love with you!!! He always has!" She shouted!

"Shhh Ginny calm down!" Harry quickly made a move to cover her mouth. Ginny swatted his hand away.

"No" she said firmly. "No I wont…" Ginny pushed Harry away from her. Hermione looked like she was in a dream. "Ron has always loved you, haven't you noticed?" Suddenly she looked at Harry. "You knew Harry….and still?!" Harry looked at the floor his hands balled into fists. "Harry…is this why you said no?" Harry's eyes met her with pain, guilt and sympathy. Ginny could finally move, and she ran she ran out of the portrait hole and down the stairs. A faint shout followed after her.

"GINNY!"

Ginny cried. Again and again she cried. Not knowing were she was she leaned against a wall and curled into a ball. Her hair spread around her. Tears formed rivers down her face making her eyes red and her face sticky. It was hours until she fell into a dreamless sleep.

"Ginny?"

'is that you Draco?'

"Ginny please"

'Draco? Were are you?'

"Ginny wake up"

Ginny opened her eyes. But instead of the silver ones her mind had made her think were there a pair of green ones were staring at her. Ginny gasped and backed away. He grabbed her shoulder. A slap echoed in the hall. Harry looked back at her in surprise.

"You're a dick…." Ginny muttered quietly. Taking her shoulder Harry looked at her sympathetically.

"Ginny I am sorry you saw that." Stroking her hair he leaned closer to her. "I am, and I know your upset about Ron but he will forgive me. I really just came to Hermione for a question and it got heated up….we aren't going out."

"Oh that's even worse!"

"Listen Ginny!"

"NO I DON'T WANT TO LISTEN TO YOU!" Ginny screamed slapping his hand away. "Gin!"

"NO LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Please try to understand"

"WHY SO YOU CAN HURT ME AGAIN!?" Harry leaned away. He looked torn, but she didn't care.

"Ginny……"

"Well Potter what have we here?!" They both looked up to see Draco Malfoy standing in the entrance to the Hallway. Leaning against the wall he was smirking.

"Get out of her Malfoy!"

"Why so you can rape her without anyone knowing?"

"SHUT UP YOU BLOODY GIT!"

"Oooh hit it on the spot right?!" Harry turned back to Ginny who was glaring at him.

"Go away Harry" Harry was shocked.

"You want to choose him over me?"

"Who said anything about that I Just want you to leave me alone."

"But you don't ask him to leave?"

"Well he hasn't givin me a reason not to trust him."

"He is a Malfoy that alone is untrustworthy."

"No its just a name."

Draco watched in delight as the little weaselette defended him instead of the great Harry Potter. As he had now found out, Potter must have done something to hurt her. He didn't know what but it made him angry.

"I cant believe you would take his side."

"I CANT BELIEVE YOU WOULD BETRAY YOUR BEST FRIEND FOR HERMIONE!" Ginny was panting, her chocolate eyes boiling with rage. Harry stared at her with disbelief.

"IS THIS HOW YOU THINK OF ME?"

"YOU HAVE GIVIN ME NOTHING ELS!" tears returned to her eyes as she stood up to face him. Rising to her level Harry was hurt and angry. "YOU HAVE HURT ME AND NOW YOU HAVE HURT MY BROTHER! I CANNOT FORGIVE YOU. NOT NOW! NOT EVER !" the scream filled the hallway with a terrible atmosphere it echoed off the walls. Draco looked utterly surprised. He hadn't realized how bad it was. He was impressed that the little Weasley told him off.

Harry ran his hand through his hair. Then rubbed it on her cheek.

"I am sorry you feel that way, and that I have caused you that much pain." Ginny slapped it away instantly. Sighing he walked away and passed Malfoy with out a word.

"Well done Weasley." Draco walked up to her as she stood staring into space crying. "Ginny?" chocolate met silver. Ginny wrapped her arms around him and cried into his chest. At first Draco didn't know whether to pull away or let her cry but then he placed a hand on her shoulder and the other on her hair. "calm down you did good. You told that prick off."

"you think so?"

"Yeah you were great." She lifted her head off his chest.

"Thank you… what were you doing….here anyway?"

"uh….I was actually trying to find a place to relax without any annoying people around."

"oh" Pushing off she started to walk away. "Ill leave you then." Grabbing her wrist he franticly tried to think of a way to make her stay.

"No I would be honored if you would join me…..I owe you anyway…."

"huh?"

"That was the best moment of my life." Ginny burst out laughing.

"Oh I see well then I guess it would be ok."

"Great…..were are we?"

"Like I have a single clue." They laughed and started to look around for somewhere to relax.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ginny laughed continuously as Draco did the most ridiculous impressions of the dream team. The kitchen workers stared at them as if

"And Your brother is the worst!!!" He went on waving his arms . He stood up and ruffled his hair. "MALFOY!!! You stupid git!" he waved his arms around and screwed his face up to look angry. Ginny nearly spit out her milk. She swallowed then cracked up.

"No, no, no" she said she got up "you're doing it all wrong." She pulled her hair back. "Ginny" she said deepening her voice. "You're way to young to wave your wand! You're too young to fly! You know what your too young to do anything!" She made a face like a monkey. Draco was holding himself up against the table nearly crying as he laughed at Ginny face.

"That's ….(laughing) …that's it!" he gasped as he hit the table. Ginny sat next to him laughing too. She leaned against her legs. It was minutes before they gained their composure. Draco sipped his milk and chuckled. "I didn't know that a Weasley could be this much fun." He nodded and lifted his glass. Ginny laughed.

"And I didn't know that a Malfoy could be anything but pompous and arrogant." She nodded to him. "Congratulations you have officially made history as the first Malfoy to come with in 3 feet" she said while pretending to calculate the distance between them. "of a Weasley and not get into a fight or kill each other." Draco laughed.

"Well that's one accomplishment I can be proud of!" Ginny smiled at him then they sat in silence.

"I um…should be heading back I suppose" she sighed and got up.

"Let me walk you back." Draco said quickly rising to meet her. Ginny looked at him then smiled and nodded. Draco held out his arm. Ginny laughed as she took it and they left the kitchens. They laughed quietly as they pretended to be spies as they dodged and rolled from statue to statue. Once reaching the dorm Draco laughed and kissed Ginny's hand. She stopped and looked down at him.

"I shall see you tomorrow Agent G" He whispered as she smiled said goodnight and walked to the portrait hole and whispered the password again. And slipped in giving one last glance behind her at Draco Malfoy smiling at her.

Draco Malfoy woke up and was greeted by a little tawny owl waiting by his bed. He blinked to make sure it was really there. Then patted it and took the note written on it. Reaching over the own he put a sickle in its pouch and then layback to read the note.

Agent M

I have a secret mission. It's highly dangerous and requires the use of your broom! Meet me by the back entrance at the end of the day.

Agent G

P.S. Don't tell anyone or else you will blow our cover…..I'll have to kill you. .

Draco laughed and got out of bed throwing out the letter and heading to the bathroom. As he took a bath he thought of what she might have planned. Getting out he fixed his hair and got dressed and walked out of his private dorm and into the Slytheren common room.

"Draco!" He turned to face Pansy Parkinson. "Draco! They were being mean to me!" she whined pointing to Blaise and Crabbe, who snickered.

"Common Pansy it was just a joke!" Blaise rolled his eyes.

"Plus why should I care?" Draco nodded towards Blaise. "Take it up with him not me!"

Pansy pouted.

"What's wrong baby?" she reached up and ran a hand down on his cheek.

"Nothing" he replied simply and walked away to breakfast leaving pansy to stare at his back in confusion.

Ginny laughed as Colin and Lavender fought over the last piece of toast. Lavender grabbed one end and Colin grabbed the other. "I had it first" Lavender pleaded

"But I have more of it!" Colin pulled and finally it broke and both ended up with a half.

"Now look what you've done!" She grabbed at his, which he held above his head. "Not fair Colin!" finally she dropped down in a huff. Ginny laughed hard as Colin emphasized his eating. Lavender pouted and then smirked and shoved the whole thing in his mouth causing him to choke. Ginny slapped her hand against her mouth as Colin started choking and spitting out the bread.

"HA HA HA HA that's what you get Colin" she laughed.

"Not cool Lav! I could have choked and DIED"

"Oh hush, your fine!" lavender turned back to her food and continued eating. Everyone watched as owls all flooded in at halfway through the meal. Ginny continued eating until a beautiful owl landed in front of her. She paused before looking at its leg and seeing her name written in silver ink. Looking around the room choclate met sliver and ginny smiled turning back to her letter.

Agent G

Mission excepted.

Agent M

Ginny smiled and laughed then turned around to Draco and winked. Draco smiled back took his head off his hand and returned to his meal. Ginny turned back to her meal to find Lavender and Colin staring at her.

"What?" she looked at her two best friends.

"What does the letter say?"

"Nothing…just a joke between a friend and I" Both of them raised an eyebrow and looked at her questionably but soon returned to their new dispute over the last of the eggs.

After breakfast Ginny walked to Defense against the dark arts. The new professor wasn't as famous or humble as the others had been. Her name was Silvia Sluggard. She was an old student of Hogwarts and was asked by Dumbledore to fill in. She was more fun than the past few. She danced around the room happily giving A's. Ginny didn't expect anything less. She enjoyed DADA very much. Turning the corner she saw Harry walking towards her. She paused then decided to just walk past. He looked up at her and many things came across his face. Anger, sadness, sympathy Ginny ignored him and walked past.

"I'm sorry Gin" he whispered. Ginny pretended not to hear it and walked into her classroom. 'I am gunna get sick of this really fast.' She thought to herself.

Draco waited for every minute till his last class was over. It was very excruciating. He was due to meet Ginny soon and he didn't want to be late. Finally the last class was over and he jumped out of his room grabbed his broom were he had hid it before walking in and raced down to the back gate.

Looking around he didn't see anyone. Where was Ginny? He looked around until a giggle brought him too look up. Ginny floated down to hover next to him.

"Common Agent m you should be quicker than that." She snickered.

"You were being sneaky!" he waved his finger in her face as he mounted his broom and leveled with her. "So what's mission? Ginny smiled

"over here" And she sped off, Draco chased after here until he noticed that she was heading for the Quidditch field.

"What are we doing?" he shouted over too her. She smiled and sped to the ground. He followed. When they landed in the middle of the field Ginny turned to Draco.

"you ready for some fun?" Draco lifted an eyebrow but nodded. Ginny smiled and lifted her hand she was holding something. Draco reached out and Ginny revealed a golden snitch. He laughed when he realized what it was. They mounted their brooms, Ginny smirked and released the snitch. Immediately it flew away with Ginny and Draco on its tale.

Ginny crossed in front of Draco cutting him off as she dove for the snitch. Draco in turn grabbed the end of her broom and pulled her behind him.

"HEY" Ginny bent low to her broom and sped past him and pulled up from the dive when the snitch pulled up. Draco followed the instant he knew what was going on. They chased eachother for what seemed like hours until Draco caught the snitch.

"Give it here Malfoy I totally had it!" Ginny reached across at him.

"uh uh uh!" Draco held it away from him. "If you had It why am I holding it ?" Ginny pouted and then lunged for it again. Draco pulled it away from her grasp. Laughing as Ginny frowned and sped for the ground. Once at the bottom she couldn't help but laugh as he mocked her flying down the way she had, his brows furrowed and his expression in pure anger. Once he was close he held the snitch out to her. She grabbed it fast and got back on her broom and was in the air with a blink of a eye.

"NA, NA , NA" She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Oh that's it!" Draco hopped on his broom and Chased her around the ring, Up down and around until finally he grabbed her and wrestled her in mid air for the snitch.

"MISS WEASLEY! MR MALFOY!" both of them looked down to see Professor McGonagall Staring at them in shock and anger. They looked at each other and floated down. Once they were in front of her, they waited for what ever she was going to tell them.

"I have never in my years seen students using the Quidditch field when they know its off limits unless they sign up with their houses!" Professor stated.

"Professor we were only having a little fun…." Ginny protested. Professor McGonagall stared at her in disbelief.

"What?" She looked at Malfoy and again and Ginny. "You two looked like you were going to kill each other!?"

"Well she cheated!" Draco smirked Ginny whorled around to face him.

"ME cheat you loser you know I had it first!!" She laughed and stuck her tongue out again.

"ENOUGH!" Professor McGonagall shouted. "If you two were indeed only playing again…. I don't see the harm" She looked at them again. "though it is irregular for a Gryffindor and a Slytheren to just play a fair game…if you get my meaning." Ginny and Draco looked at each other and snickered. Ginny turned back to McGonagall.

"I wouldn't call it a "fair game" but yes we were just having a "peaceful" game" she laughed. McGonagall nodded and spun around to walk back to the building. Then stopped and turned back.

"You do realized what time it is…? I would suggest that you return to your dorms" She smiled and turned to continue her walk back to the school. Ginny Laughed.

"Shit I thought she was gunna give us detention!" she held her stomach. Then she mounted her broom. In a flash she had slapped his arm and was in the air. "BEAT YOU BACK TO THE SCHOOL CHEATER!" Draco smirked at the challenged and launched off the ground speeding after the redhead.

"You know I won"

"Don't even think about it Malfoy I was there and waiting by the time you got there."

"Keep dreaming!"

"It's a reality!" they laughed as they reached Ginny's common room. "Thank you Draco!"

"No thank you Agent G I had a fabulous time." Ginny giggled and curtsied

"I am glad to thrilled it was wonderful!" he bowed with a hand behind his back.

"I'm thrilled you thought so as well." He lowered his head as he grasped her hand, with out breaking eye contact he left a small kiss on her hand. "Thank you Ginny" he whispered.

Ginny blushed and nodded before she walked backwards to the portrait hole.

"Night" she Said meekly as she slipped though the door.

'Good night Virginia Weasley' Draco waited and then turned and left towards his own dorm. Thinking about a certain Red head the entire way.

A/n

Hey ya! So I have a request if you see that something came out of no where tell me immediately! It's the dilemma of reading and writing lots of ginny/Draco fanfics. I cant remember what I  wrote! . sorry!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ginny was woken up but someone shaking her lightly.

"Gin…."

She groaned and flipped over.

"Ginny please wake up." Ginny opened and eye to take a look at who was waking her at this ungodly hour. Hermione was sitting on the end of her bed. "Please…." Ginny groaned again. She did not want to talk to her…not now not for a while. But knowing Hermione she wasn't getting out of this.

"What?" she asked while getting up and rubbing her eyes. Hermione put her hand back in her lap and looked at Ginny sadly.

"Its about the other night."

'I knew it!'

"I wanted to apologize…I don't know how it happened. It just did." She watched as Hermione's eyes glazed over and tears started to fall down her face. "I didn't know about ron….and…" She sniffled and rubbed her nose on her sleeve. Ginny looked at her sad friend and decided that it wasn't worth it. She leaned over and hugged Hermione.

"A lot worse could have happened. Plus don't worry about me… I have other fish to fry!" she laughed. Hermione nodded in her shoulder. "Ron doesn't know about it. Talk to him." Hermione lifted her head.

"What if your wrong?"

"I'm not?"

"How do you know?"

"It's a very close family we like to steal each others diaries!" Hermione gasped, but smiled.

"You read his journal? …..He has a Journal!?" Ginny laughed and nodded.

"you're a mean sister"

"No I'm no! Common you think he never did anything mean to me!?" ginny put her hands on her hips. They laughed for a second then Hermione got up off her bed.

"Ok, well ill be off , thank you Ginny!"

"No problem."

After Hermione's rude awaking Ginny could not get back to sleep. It was impossible. So she got up and decided to go to the library. 'Might as well read' She decided since it was Saturday and there were no classes she would just go down in something comfortable. She got on a nice mini skirt and a tang top, she looked in the mirror. She wasn't as skinny as she used to be. She wasn't fat far from it, but she had filled out Quite nicely. Her hair had become beautiful tresses and curls that fell down her back, they weren't as red as they used to be they were a duller brownish red. Smiling she grabbed a cloak and a bag and headed down to the Library for a little reading.

Draco looked up as a certain red head entered the library. Immediately he got up and walked behind a shelf of books. He didn't know why, but he did any way. Ginny walked through put her cloak and bag down on a table, went over to a shelf across from him and started looking at titles. He smirked at her attire. The mini skirt she was wearing showed off her beautifully long legs.

'Did he just say a Weasley had beautiful legs?'

' _I dare say you did…but who can blame you has anyone else seen that?'_

Smiling he watched as she tried reaching a book on a hire shelf. This was a perfect opportunity.

Ginny struggled to reach "Werewolves before Love". 'why do they put these so high?' she thought suddenly someone came behind her and easily plucked the book from the shelf and held it in front of her.

"Here you go short."

Ginny spun and face Draco Malfoy his body inches from hers. She felt her heart spike and blood rush to her face. He was staring at her. Chocolate met silver as Ginny took the book out of his hands.

"thanks" she whispered.

"no problem." He smiled and moved out of the way. Ginny moved past him in a swift movement.

'What just happened?'

'Y_ou just had a very intimate moment with Draco Malfoy?'_

'It was …..'

'_Hot?'_

'yea…but it shouldn't have'

'_oh well'_

Ginny walked over to her table and sat down and motioned for Draco to sit next to her.

"What are you doing here so early?" She asked.

"Eh I am usually bored but today Crabbe was snoring in the next room and I couldn't sleep. So I got her as soon as I could it was unbearable." Ginny snickered.

"Im sure it was terrible."

"What about you why are you here?"

"Hermione woke me up and after she left I couldn't get back to sleep."

"and she didn't accompany you down? I though the mud-…" Draco paused as Ginny raised an eyebrow "-bookworm loved it here" she looked at him then shrugged.

"She doesn't know I'm here. Otherwise I'm sure she would be."

"uh huh" Ginny felt his gaze as she turned to her book.

Pansy walked around. "there's never anything to do this early in the morning." She sighed. "I'm so bored."

She turned a corner and glanced at the library before continuing to walk. Suddenly she gasped and turned back and looked through the window again. There sitting it the library in broad day light Draco Malfoy…her Draco Malfoy was talking …No Laughing with Virginia Weasley! Pansy looked around the library quickly, no one else was there! No one else was seeing this! She sat there and debated…. Should she go in and find out what the hell was happening or wait and drill Draco or Weasley for it later? She paced. Not knowing what to do. Then surprisingly she decided to wait …watch and if need be follow.

"No I'm serious"

"I am too!"

"You can't be!"

"Wanna bet?"

"No Malfoy could be scared of spiders!"

"Well I am their so weird!!" Ginny laughed resulting in a "SH" from the librarian.

"Lets get out of here!" Draco nodded and they both gathered their things. Ginny paused.

"Um could you?" she held up the book he had helped her get.

"No problem." Draco gracefully took it and placed it back on the shelf.

"Thanks."

"Like I said no problem …..Shorty" He snickered when she hit him playfully on the shoulder.

"Hey I'm taller than most girls!"

"But you're shorter than me!" Pouting Ginny walked out of the library and headed for the grounds with Draco and unbeknownst to her Pansy in tow.

"Favorite muggle item"

"hm….Movies!"

"Really!?"

"Yea"

"OK your turn"

"First crush!"

"Oh No" Draco Waved his hands. Ginny leaned over.

"Oh common I have answered all of your questions!"

"No"

"Please" Draco looked away as she displayed the cutest puppy eyes he had ever seen.

"No"

"Please"

"I'm not looking!"

"Pretty please!"

"NO Ginny!"

"Fine!"

'Their just talking! Oh my god this is so boring. Yet its gold! A Malfoy talking and laughing with a Weasley!' Pansy looked out from her bush and looked at the pair sitting in the grass. Her blood boiled as she watched Weasley leaned towards him with puppy eyes. 'Batting her damn Lashes' muffling a scream pansy got up and walked away. She HAD to do something about this! NOW!

After about 3 rounds of questions Ginny's stomach grumbled and she suggested breakfast.

"What are we gunna do about…well the public appearance of us being friends?" she asked quietly. Draco was slightly mad when he heard her, but then again he had been wondering it as well.

"I don't know…do you wanna try and keep it a secret?" Ginny sighed "Or do you wanna say 'Screw you all!' and just be friends" he grinned when Ginny looked up with a big smile.

"Second sounds great but what do you think everyone will say….Oh my god! What about our parents!" Ginny held a hand up to her mouth as she realized the amount of interrogation she would go through when she got home.

"Good point my parents would…" Catching himself Draco just stopped "Yeah lets try and keep it a secret!"

"Sounds like a plan…HA secret agents for real!"

"HA I guess!"

Draco smiled as they walked up the school and as they said goodbye to take separate paths.

-------------------

A/n Yuki Asao

Thank you!! but did you noticed the dates?! i only just started writing this. pLease be patient cuase its gunna take a while. bUT since you asked I did this chapter today! 3

Peace


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ginny poked her head around the corner. Once she knew it was clear she darted across the hall and behind a statue. She giggled to herself as she thought of a super cool spy theme song for herself as she darted between statues and doorways. Finally the Great hall was within sight. She paused looked around then casually walked around the corner and into the hall. Glancing at the Slytheren table she noticed Draco sipping something from his glass as Blaise ranted to him. Ginny smiled and walked calmly over to her table and took a seat facing him.

Draco noticed when Ginny walked in but didn't acknowledge it. He did watch as she sat facing him. Daintily picking food onto her plate.

Ginny waited for Lavender and Colin to arrive, it was taking a long time. She had already eaten everything she wanted. Lazily pushing her food around on her plate she decided it was time to go and she got up once again glancing at the Slytheren table to notice Draco was gone. Shrugging she moved towards the door.

"Ginny!"

She turned to see Harry running towards her. Groaning she waited for him to catch up to her.

"Hey I just wanted to see how you were doing"

"I'm fine"

"Um…that's good" They paused and Harry ran his hand through his hair. "Uh….I'm sorry and I wanted to say …well I would love to go out with you" Ginny stood there gaping at him then regained her composure.

"Oh how nice of you!" she sneered. "You decided to make up for crushing me you'll give me a taste of what I wanted and then leave that way your conscience is clear?" she frowned as Harry stood up straight looking almost annoyed.

"Look Virginia!"

"Oh don't you dare "Virginia" ME!" she screamed. All heads in the Great hall swiveled to see the fight. "As I said before….Leave me alone" With that Ginny stormed out of the great hall and down into the halls to find someplace she could sit and think.

Ginny walked out and immediately turned towards the back entrance to go by the lake. 'Why does he just insist on hurting me' she fumed. A tear slid down her cheek and she wiped it away. 'Why can't I just have the things I want?' she sighed. Suddenly a hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her into an empty classroom. Ginny squeaked slightly but relaxed when she looked into Draco's face. His expression quickly changed from fun to serious and slightly worried.

"Why are you crying Ginny" he asked quietly while he wiped a tear from her cheek. Ginny trembled slightly at the gesture and noticed how close he was and how he was still holding her hand.

"Its nothing."

"Well obviously it is if you're crying"

"Its just Harry annoying me again."

"Potter?" Draco squeezed her hand and lifted her chin. "What did he do?!"

"Nothing bad he just agreed to go out with me and it kinda hurt that after the fact he did it out of guilt" she looked away from him as he dropped his hand and loosened his grip.

"You…wanted to go out with potter?" he asked. Ginny sighed knowing this wasn't going to do anything but get him angry or hurt but he wasn't going to let her out of this room with out telling him.

" The day you and I met in the hall and I fainted. I had asked Harry out and he said no. That night when I got out of the infirmary I walked into the common room to find Hermione and Harry. It hurt me but it also made me think of my brother who loved Hermione. So when you found me with potter we were arguing over it. He had come to find me. ….yea so just now he was apologizing again and agreed but now I don't want to go out with him so I yelled at him again." She finished and looked up at Draco who looked confused but happy in a way. And with out any notice Draco bent down and captured Ginny's lips in a lingering Kiss. Ginny, shocked, didn't know what to do but melted into his warm lips. He slipped his hand around her waist and finally broke the kiss. Ginny opened her eyes to look at Draco. They stood there for a minute before Ginny leaned up and took another kiss. A this time it was passionate, Draco kissed her while pulling her body closer. He licked her bottom lip as if to ask for entrance, when Ginny parted her lips he slipped his tongue in and explored her mouth, their tongues battled for supremacy, until they broke apart gasping for air. Ginny couldn't help but lick her lips as she stared up at Draco Malfoy. 'Oh my god I just made out with Draco Malfoy!' hard as she tried she couldn't not find a reason that would make the situation bad.

Seeing Ginny engulfed in her thoughts pulled at his emotions. 'Maybe she doesn't like me. Maybe she didn't want to do that.' He released her and took a step back.

"I'm sorry" he said quickly. He didn't want to hurt her. She looked up at him.

"Sorry for what?"

"Kissing you like that, it wasn't right" Ginny looked taken back.

"Oh…." Ginny backed away and looked away. Draco couldn't help but feel like he was hurting her.

"Gin…"

"Its ok….I know what you mean….I'll just…" She turned to leave and Draco reached out and grabbed her wrist.

"No I…." When she faced him the world seemed to melt away around them. He didn't know what to say….he had lost it. "I wanted ….to kiss you….I just…well" Ginny smiled and walked closer.

"I did too" she whispered and kissed him on the cheek. Draco couldn't help but smile 'she wanted to kiss him!' his heart did a flip. He released her wrist and intertwined their hands.

"Shall we go down to the lake?"

"Yes"

And with that a Weasley and a Malfoy walked towards the lake unaware of a certain Slytheren and a Gryffindor behind them, watching and waiting.

A/n short chapter but you guys demanded it lol so here you are. To everyone thank you for reviewing. Or should I say u 3 lmfao Peace


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Harry Potter stood fuming behind a bush as he watched Draco Malfoy Hold Ginny's hand. 'She said no to me for him?' he snarled at the thought. 'Why would she ever want to even talk to that prick?'.

"Hello Potter" Harry spun to see a smirking Pansy Parkinson above him.

"What do you want Parkinson?" Harry glared at her as she knelt down next to him then looked over the hedge to where he was looking.

"Hmm seems you have found them too." Harry looked at her then at Ginny and Malfoy. "I have found it most annoying as well." She looked back at him. "I say we do something about it?"

"What do you have in mind?" Pansy smiled evilly as she leaned down and whispered in Harry's ear.

Draco and Ginny laughed as the giant squid pulled a bird out of the sky.

"Ginny…"

"Yes?"

"You'll have to excuse me… I'm sorry I have to go back to the dorms." Ginny looked up at him. "Nothing really but I do have a test tomorrow" Ginny smiled.

"Ok lets go"

They were half way up to the school when they noticed Ron and Hermione coming out of the building. Draco looked down at her. Ginny thought for a second. "Quick pretend like we are fighting."

"With pleasure! Weasel bee!" he laughed Ginny's face got red as she retaliated.

"You stupid ferret!"

"Damn mud blood lover!"

"EVIL PRAT!"

"POOR WENCH!"

"WHATTT!" Ginny screamed in fury. 'even if we are just fighting that hurt!'

"YEAH that's what I said!"

"MALFOY GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" Ron and Hermione ran over as Malfoy smirked at Ginny.

"Oh look the cavalry has arrived just in time eh? Weasel bee?" Ginny glared at him but there was a certain sparkle in her eyes telling him every thing was fine.

"SHUT UP MALFOY!"

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!" Ron grabbed Ginny and a pulled her behind him. Hermione at his side both with wands drawn at Draco. Ginny looked over their shoulders at him worried.

"Get out of here Malfoy!" Ron growled. Draco smirked.

"Oh you think I'm afraid of a blood traitor and a mudblood?!" He laughed and walked away.

Ginny walked back with Ron and Hermione who were arguing over Draco's attitude.

"Ginny why was he bothering you?" Hermione asked then Ginny shrugged.

"I don't know why does he always start things with us?"

"Your right" Hermione and Ron turned the corner but Ginny stopped walking. And waited till they were around then next one. Then she started backing up until she bumped into something…or someone.

"Hello Ginny!" Turning she found herself looking at Colin. She exhaled in relief.

"Hey Colin how are you?"

"Not to bad how about you?"

"not bad"

"You know ….I was just wondering…where have you been?"

"What do you mean?" Colin looked away while running a hand through his blonde hair. "Well you haven't been hanging out with Lavender and I." Ginny shrunk back.

"Oh…."

"I didn't mean it …." Colin looked down and sighed . "We were just worried we didn't mean it in a bad way."

"I'm sorry Colin I didn't mean to exclude you two I just … I have a new friend who likes to keep himself a secret so it doesn't ruin the friendship." She said slowly. He looked at her quizzically then shrugged.

"Alright as long as you aren't with some evil menace." He laughed and patted Ginny on the back as they started to walk towards the common room. Ginny laughed nervously.

"Yeah"

'I wouldn't call Draco an evil menace, but…they might'

"So I was wondering …" Colin looked down at her. "What did you get on the defense against the dark arts quiz?" Glad of the topic change Ginny started talking about her recent grades as they walked.

Draco walked into the common room when a loud shrilling voice rang out.

"DRAAAKE!" wincing he rotated to see Pansy dashing towards him. "Well its been along time." She pouted. "I was beginning to miss you" Pansy leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Drake, I was thinking… wouldn't it be nice to go to the lake tomorrow afternoon?" She asked while she hung on his shoulder and stoked his hair. Draco felt uncomfortable immediately and maneuvered out of her grasp.

"I cant I have Quidditch tomorrow" he replied quickly before walking towards his private rooms. Unfortunetly he wasn't alone.

"Oh well how about after Quidditch?"

"Um I don't know" Suddenly Draco was spun around and pushed against a wall. Pansy leaned up and kissed him forcefully and groped him roughly. As she backed away from him panting.

"Are you sure?"

A/n

To everyone who has been reviewing

Thank you

And to everyone else REVIEW

I m sry it took so long to update I sware its got reasons! (I was hoping for mor reviews before moving on…that and I had to think of what could go on after the last chap.)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ginny woke up, batting her eyelashes quickly adjusting to the harsh light. "Ginny?" a voice called from across the dorm room. "Ginny are you awake?"

"Yes," Ginny looked up and over her covers to see Lavender sitting on the foot of her own bed twirling a piece of her hair and looking slightly confused. "what's the matter?"

"its Colin…. Do you….do you think he likes me at all?"

Ginny sat up to look at her best friend. "Of course he does he's your best friend!! What did you think he hated you?" Lavender looked down at the floor.

"no…I mean I like Colin…..like…..like, like him…"she looked up at Ginny meeting her eyes.

"OH" Ginny tossed the sheets over her and got up…grabbing a robe and walked over to her friend as she slipped her arms through it. "Since when…?" she asked as she sat next to Lavender on the edge of her head.

"I don't know…I think I always did…I just didn't realize it. Not until yesterday…"

"What happened?"

"He and I were walking down the hall and I fell…he reached down and picked me up…clean off the floor. And he held me up for a second… before he put me down. In that second…I felt like I was flying." Lavenders gaze lifted from the floor to the window. "and then later on some girl came over and was flirting with him…it made me so angry." Lavender clenched her fists together and held them on her lap in a silent rage. Ginny looked at her friend and smiled. Who could blame lavender? Over the past year Colin had become quiet handsome. His blonde hair now longer, flowed down his head charmingly. She noticed also he had become taller and quite … 'buff? Would that be the word?' she smiled to herself.

"Don't worry Lavender."

"I don't know what to do!" Lavenders head fell into her hands. "I don't know…."

"Why don't you tell him?"

"WHAT?"

"Tell him. It's the only way you will know!"

"No I couldn't…I"

"You tell or I will. And I promise you….I'm not as generous" she winked. Lavender blushed and looked around. "Now…. Shall we get some breakfast?" Her friend nodded and they got dressed. 'Saturdays are the best' Ginny smiled as she slipped into a mini skirt and tank top. She smiled at her reflection as she magically put her hair into a bun. Strands of her red hair left out in beautiful set of curls. After she applied some make up but not a lot and walked out of the dorm with Lavender.

"Lavender! Ginny! Gods what took you sooo long!" Colin laughed. Ginny sat in the spot that made it so that lavender was forced to sit next to Colin. As lavender glared at her Ginny turned her attention to her food.

"Ginny?" She looked up to see Harry standing behind her. "Do you want to come play some Quidditch later?" he asked smiling ridiculously. Ginny though about it.

"I don't know…"

"Well when you do… meet us down by the field." He smiled and walked away.

Confused Ginny shook her head and looked around. Catching the stare of a pair of silver eyes. Ginny instantly lit up at the connection. She smiled at him and winked. But he just turned away. Puzzled again she got up and walked towards the main doors.

The silver eyes reconnected and then Draco Malfoy got up and followed Ginny out of the hall.

Ginny walked down the hall confused but happy none the less she hummed to herself. Suddenly someone walked into the way.

"Hey…" Ginny looked up at Colin.

"Hey"

"Can I talk to you?" Ginny raised and eyebrow at him but nodded. Colin motioned for her to walk beside him.

"I have a little problem"

"What?"

"I….." he took a deep breath. "I think I like lavender." Ginny paused and stopped walking before bursting into a fit of laughter. Confused Colin stopped and turned to her "Its not funny Ginny!"

"No its not!" she said as she suppressed her laughter. "No I just thought of something that was. Any way… I think you should tell her…soon." Looking at her intently Colin looked puzzled.

"Really?"

"Yeah really soon cause if you don't some other guy will!"

"Who?"

"Not telling but you should ask her!" Colin looked her in the eye then nodded.

"Ok I think I will!" patting his back Ginny grinned 'this is too funny!' she thought to herself.

"Well I have to go" Ginny waved good bye to him and walked around the corner and on to the library.

During lunch Ginny read a new book on "All The many ways a werewolf Died" a novel she had picked up from the library. While she was reading she noticed she had a few glances by several people. One of them being the very nervous Lavender sitting next to Colin, Then Colin who looked unsure himself the other was Harry and the 4th gaze was

from Draco Malfoy from across the hall. She didn't know whether to took up and meet his gaze or to ignore it. But her curiosity won out as Ginny looked up at a very happy Draco Malfoy. She cocked her head sideways to look at him. She didn't understand his happiness. Malfoy winked before turning back to Blaise Zambini.

'Ginny Weasley….' He looked over at her. Even from far away Draco could see her legs under the table long and beautiful. She was wearing a miniskirt which displayed them very nicely. And a tang top that smoothed out every curve. 'No wonder potter changed his mind….' He thought bitterly to himself. 'She's a goddess' but his attention to her was stolen again by Blaise. He remembered how she looked walking down the hallway when he followed her. If it hadn't been for her friend stopping her he would have. He smirked. 'yes I would have stopped her…' he thought about her lips and her skin the way it made him feel. Blaise asked him yet another question and Draco left his thoughts to answer it.

Ginny walked across the hall she didn't know she had lost track of were she was going , yet again, and managed to get herself lost again. She sighed and held her book up to her face continuing to read. 'Might as well finish this chapter.

"Did you get lost little red head?" a voice suddenly whispered in her ear. Ginny spun around to see Draco standing behind her bending down to her level.

"No?!" she defended quickly smirking just as bad as he was.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes" Draco looked at her then shrugged.

"Ok" and with that he turned away and started walking in another direction. Ginny panicked. One she didn't know how to get out. Two she didn't want him to leave her. So she sprinted up to him.

"Wait!"

"Yes" he asked very smugly.

"um….that is where….where are you going?"

"No where" Ginny looked up at him in frustration. Then spun around and walked the other way.

"Fine" she spat. She was about half way down the hall when he called out to her.

"Would you like to come with me?"

she stopped and pondered if she should….she didn't know the way back…and there wasn't much chance she was getting back with out his help. She sighed and turned back to him.

"Ok. Fine" she walked back towards him. Wincing as he smirked at her. They walked around the school in almost complete silence. Ginny was ready to bite his head off. She didn't know what to say this was so awkward ! she looked up at him and then back down at his feet. "So…."

"Yes?"

"What's new?"

"Nothing much"

"oh"

"You?"

"same…"

'Great that worked Ginny good job a 4th grader could have done better.' She screamed in her head. Suddenly Draco reached out and took her hand. Ginny looked up at him in surprise. He smiled and pulled a finger to his lips as he pulled her into another room. Ginny wondered where they were going until he turned around and grabbed her face pulling her into a passionate kiss. Ginny dropped her book as He kiss her deeply, Ginny was flustered yet again by his quick action. But she slowly started kissing him back wrapping her arms around his neck as he released her head for her waist. He held her firmly against a wall as he kissed her feverishly. Ginny gave a slight moan at all this and Draco broke apart only to start kissing her chin and then down to her neck where he sucked… Ginny gasped and grabbed the back of his cloak. Draco kissed the spot gently and then came back up looking at her in the eyes. "I have marked you" he smirked. "Your mine now" Ginny gazed into his eyes in astonishment. But Draco only smirked and leaned down to kiss her again but this time he pushed his whole body against hers. She feel his chest against hers and his heartbeat quickening tremendously. She pulled at his cloak which promptly fell of as he decided fair was fair and pulled hers off sliding it behind her and onto the floor. The feel of his touch down her back made her shiver in delight. She suddenly felt the urge to see and feel his bare chest. So she kissed him once then looked down and fiddled with his tucked in shirt. Pulling at it to come out, Draco seemed to figure out what she wanted and slipped it off easily. Ginny watched in awe as he revealed his beautiful body. It was muscular and finely toned. Ginny ran her hands over his chest feeling his muscles. He waited then brushed a tang top strap away. Ginny blushed and looked at him, he smiled and leaned down to kiss her again.

"Ginny I …." He started.

"GINNY!!!!!" They both froze and looked at the door. In seconds Ginny's straps were up and Draco was putting on his shirt. Ginny was cursing under her breath at the interruption as she put on her cloak and picked up her book. She turned to Draco (who was still fixing his shirt ) and kissed him quickly.

"Hide" she whispered. He nodded and ducked behind the teachers desk.

Ginny fixed her hair to fall over her neck. And walked out semi-calm. "Yes?"

Lavender turned around. "Hey, what were you doing in there?"

"Nothing, reading" she said quickly "what did you need?"

"Harry's looking for you!"

" oh… thanks!"

Inside the classroom Draco was cursing the friend who called her out… She was so beautiful he almost had her! As Draco sulked he listened. "Harry's looking for you!" when he heard this his blood boiled. He put on his things and then waited for the footsteps to pass. When they did he bolted out of the room and looked for Ginny.

Ginny walked back up to the common room. Wondering if she should even be going…she had Draco all to herself it was so …. 'Hot?'

'_yes it was the hottest moment ever!!!'_ her body screamed.

She laughed and walked in.

"Hey Ginny"

"Hey harry what did you need"

"We're going down to play Quidditch go get into your gear!"

"This early?"

"Yea everyone's already down there" Ginny nodded and walked up to her dorms to get changed.

Meanwhile Harry potter smirked as she walked away.

Draco looked for her but finally gave up the search and headed down to the dungeons he decided that he would return to the chase after Quidditch practice.

After he was changed he walked down to the playing field. He really needed to fly around. He walked into the field and his companions Shouted and whistled for him. Draco smirked and hopped onto his broom and kicked off. Soaring higher than his team he flew around quickly in order to feel the wind in his hair. Smiling to himself he thought of her, Her beautiful body and perfect lips. He smiled happily until a shrilling voice called out.

"DRAKE! COME HERE!" Glancing down at the field entrance he noticed Pansy waving at him. He groaned but landed anyway.

"Yes?"

"I wanted to give you something!"

"What?"

"This" She leaned up and kissed him. Shoving her tongue into his mouth causing him to freeze in total shock. Until a quite gasp caught his attention. He broke the kiss and looked over to see Ginny Weasley in her Quidditch robes with her hand over her mouth. Harry potter standing next to her.

"Ginny?" She turned around and sprinted when he realized what Potter and Pansy had done. He Roared and pulled out his wand. "STUPIFY!" he screamed. Potter not expecting his outrage fell stunned to the ground. Draco bolted after her. Only to catch her wrist as she was passing through the field gates. She yanked on her wrist to pull him off her. He held firmly. "GINNY"

"NO!" she screamed. And pushed against him. He Looked down at her.

"Ginny please!"

"NO LET ME GO!!!" tears were streaming down her face as she pushed against him again and yanked trying everything in her power to get him off. "LET ME GO MALFOY!!!" he let go of her wrist and tried to hug her quickly but she broke through by pushing on his chest (see link) and then turned to sprint again. Draco ran after her.

"GINNY COME BACK"

"NO STOP FOLLOWING ME" She screamed. Draco caught her wrist again.

"It wasn't my fault I didn't do it!" He shouted. She spun around to face him her hair wild around her face, her eye blazing even though tears poured down from them.

"YOU DIDN'T DO IT!?!?! I WAS RIGHT THERE!!" She screamed and hit his wrist. "I WAS RIGHT THERE I SAW YOU!!! IF YOU WANTED PANSY THEN WHAT THE FUCK WAS THIS ABOUT!" she screamed as she pulled her collar down revealing her hickey. Draco's face fell as he realized what she thought.

"Ginny I don't want her!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP I SAW YOU"

"I didn't want that she kissed me!"

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!"

"please ginny!"

"NO I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT! JUST LET ME GO!!! Let me go" her voice trailed off as she sunk to the ground her body heaving and lurching as she cried profusely. Draco couldn't handle it…He had made her cry. It was the last thing he wanted. He didn't want this to happen. Potter planned it!

"Ginny Potter and Parkinson planned this. Why were you even down at the field its Slytheren's day to practice? HE planned it Ginny! I didn't do it I don't want her I want …..I want you!" he finished as he knelt down in front of her. Lifting her chin to see her chocolate eyes still wet and her nose pink from crying. "I want you not her." This invoked more tears to fall. It was his fault. "Ginny I'm sorry" He moved to hug her…but she moved away. He stopped immediately and looked at her in sorrow. "I really am sorry. I hope you'll forgive me." He got up slowly and walked away. Leaving Ginny crying in a court yard where she picked her self up propped herself against a wall and cried.

Draco returned to his room. His eyes glazed. He screamed out and punched the wall. Causing a huge dent to appear. HE then walked into the shower and cried.

A/n sorry it took so long to finish I had written myself into a wall I had to figure out how to get around it! Please review! 3

Link to pic that inspired me for this chapter . http://img456.imageshack.us/img456/8123/matchpointbyrainmaker13kx4.jpg


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next morning Ginny woke up feeling miserable. She lay in bed staring at the ceiling. 'Did Harry really set that up or has Malfoy been messing with her mind this whole time.' She sighed rolling over onto her side. "I'm a fool" she whispered to herself.

Draco paced in his room furious for falling for Potters trick.

"Fucking potter" he muttered angrily. Ginny didn't believe him. Of course this was his luck the minute something good finally entered his life….it was taken away swiftly. He stopped and leaned on his bed post. His head bend he stared at the floor.

"What am I going to do."

Ginny slowly made her way to the shower, and got dressed. 'If Harry really did set that up that just means he's more untrustworthy and mean than she thought. If Draco was lying….she had been fooled into thinking he was a good person.' Ginny pulled on a pair of jeans and a long sleeve shirt. Brushing her hair and gazing into the mirror she sighed again.

"GINNY!?!?" turning around she saw lavender walking through the door. "Ginny! Hey girl. Hogsmeade today!!!! And I need some new shoes!" she laughed. Ginny forced a smile quickly.

"Oh thank god… I need to get out of here!" she got up and grabbed her cloak. Lavender let out a squeal as she linked arms with Ginny making their way down to the meeting place.

Colin waved franticly as they made their way over to him. "Hey gin"

"Hey Colin, what up?"

"Nothing much I need to get some butterbeer fast!"

"Agreed" Ginny laughed and they moved forward with the crowd making their way to Hogsmeade.

Lavender pranced around in high heels enchanted to sparkle different colors to match the outfit the owner was wearing. "Ginny! Don't you just love these?" she cooed. Ginny nodded feverously.

"Yea I'm dieing, you have to promise you'll let me borrow them some time!!"

"Of course!!!" lavender threw out her hand "tosh darling you know we share closets!" Ginny laughed.

"Just making sure!"

Colin rolled his eyes his head resting on his hand which was propped up on his knee.

"Good you like it can we go now?" he asked impatiently.

"Hun its your fault your only friends are girls!" lavender shook her head as she passed the shoes over the counter to the cashier.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!!!" he defended. "I'm friends with Harry and Ron and ….and….."

"We prove our point don't we Ginny"

"Yes, yes we do lavender" Ginny laughed whole heartedly as Colin pouted.

Laughing the girls grabbed Colin and busted out of the store heading towards the Hogs head.

Harry Potter looked down the street to see Ginny and her friends on their way towards him. He smiled 'Now's my chance' he stood in their path until Ginny looked up at him, but to his dismay…all joy rushed from her face. "Hey Ginny" he nodded to the others. Ginny's eyes widened and she just froze instantly falling behind her friends.

Ginny didn't know what to do… there was no one in the world she wanted to see less than Harry right now. Before she knew what she was doing she turned and ran down the street in the opposite direction a faint "Got to go" leaving her lips.

Harry watched as she desperately ran fleeing from his presence. Instantly he knew. "Fuck….." he muttered angrily.

Ginny didn't care where she was going but she ran anyway. His face was like a mocking poster of her failure. Or something like that. Why did he always turn up when she didn't want to see him. Turning down an ally she slammed herself against a wall and just focused on her harsh breathing. Leaning her head against the cold brick she closed her eyes and sank to the ground holding her legs close to her . looking up at the sky which was a dull gray she sighed.

" Not the best place to be alone" a calm voice echoed down the ally. Startled Ginny jumped to her feet to see Draco Malfoy leaning against the wall opposite her.

"Why are you here?"

"Young girl running for her life into a dark ally not the best scenario. You shouldn't make a habit out of it… this is the second time …third actually that you've run off and I've found you" he smiled and walked towards her. "Ginny."

"No" she stepped away from him.

"Please." He reached out to hold her wrist. "you know I wasn't really kissing her. I was stunned. I didn't expect it. Think about it….who brought you to the field?"

"I know ….." she sighed.

"you do?" his voice filled with hope.

"yes I do….but I just I don't know…." She shook her head and looked at the ground. "Why does he want to do that to me? Hasn't he had enough" Draco's expression changed more determined, He reached up to her chin and lifted it to him.

"It doesn't matter. Please …. Are we ok?" he looked into her eyes making her feel useless against him.

"yes…I guess we are" All she could do was smile when his face lit up. He leaned down pressing his lips against hers firmly. Regretfully he pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"So does this mean we are going steady?" she laughed.

"Yes I suppose it does" Ginny giggled foolishly and smiled at him.

"May I escort you back to your friends?"

"Oh how proper" Ginny joked. Malfoy smiled and held his arm. Ginny linked her arm to his and they began walking out of the ally.

"Where to m'Lady?"

" To hogs head. I believe my friends are waiting for me there" Draco nodded and walked towards the pub.

Upon entering Hogs head EVERY head in the place turned to look at the forbidden couple. 'No one had seen them together yet' Ginny remembered looking up at Draco she expected him to bolt to save his name ' he had said it would be smart to keep their relationship a secret.' Ginny smiled at his fearlessness. Walking towards Lavender and Colin whispers began to flood the pub. When Lavender finally spotted Ginny her jaw crashed onto the table, Colin's was soon to follow. Once they reached the table Draco held her hand as she sat down then leaned down to kiss it lightly whispering.

"That will give them something to talk about now wont it?" he smirked , nodding to her friends he turned heel and left the place. It wasn't 3 seconds later that Lavender and Colin regained their voices and began pummeling her with questions. Ginny smiled as her friends drilled her.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"

"MALFOY…..WHAT MALFOY?"

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED?"

"MALFOY!"

"GUYS!!!!" Ginny held her hands up to silence them. "Ill explain everything to you. But could you keep it down. He just created a whole stir in here and everyone's listening come on?!" She looked down at the Weasley ear close to her foot which she stomped on quickly. Lavender was the first one to speak.

"What …..was….that?!" she stammered.

"That was my boyfriend."

"WHAT ??!!?!" they screamed in unison. The Pub turned to their booth again.

"Shhhhh guys!!" Ginny hushed.

"When?"

"What?"

"How?!"

"CALM DOWN" Ginny grabbed their hands pulled them out of the booth and out of the pub. They made their way down the street.

"So tell us" Lavender asked impatiently.

"Yea!" Colin agreed

"well…. It all happened like….."

A/N - To everyone who was reading this fan fiction. I cant tell you how sorry i am that it took me like a year to get another chapter up im so sorry . hope you can forgive me . more to come soon ....i get bored on the train lol so yea again im sorry


	8. Chapter 8

Ginny woke up to a tapping on the window. Yawning she rolled over to look only to see an owl frustratingly clawing at the window pane. Grumbling she got up and opened it letting the bird fly in. It landed gracefully on her bed . Ginny looked and noticed a small package attached to its feet. She untied it from the Owl and flinched as the bird Immediately flew away. Crawling back into bed after closing the window Ginny looked down at the package it was wrapped in silver paper with a Green ribbon.

'Now who could this be from…I wonder' she chuckled. Pulling the ribbon the paper fell revealing a small box. Ginny couldn't help but smile. What could Malfoy have gotten her? Opening it she gasped. Inside was a small necklace sitting on a velvet cushion. A small silver locket with a small green stone embedded into the front. Small intricate designs weaved around the stone hugging it and holding it in place. When she opened it there was a picture of Draco …he smirked smugly at her and winked. Ginny exploded into a fit of excited and flabbergasted Giggles. Holding the necklace to her heart she rolled around in her bed giggling.

Draco walked into the slytherin Common room dressed in black pants a white collared shirt with a green tie and black cardigan. He looked around as people noticed him instantly as he walked out. Some sneered and turned away , some turned to each other and whispered. Draco knew this was going to happen but he wasn't too phased by it.

"Draco Malfoy." A voice droned. Draco turned his head slightly with almost a bored expression as Blaise walked over to him smugly. "Drake My boy , Now see How do you think I feel when I have to be associated with someone whose dating a filthy mudblood lover! Not just that but a red headed weasley!" Blaise leaned against the wall in front of Draco. "How do you think that makes me feel that I have to put up with that?" Draco looked him in the eyes and calmly replied.

"Well… Im sure you'll Get over it." With a single fluid motion Draco grabbed Blaise by the throat and had him against the wall lifted so that his feet barely touched. "Wont you Blaise? Hmm? " Blaise clawed at Draco's Hand but his hold was firm. Draco turned to the rest of the common room which had now amassed quite a few people. "That goes for the rest of you … I will not hold back. You might as well surrender your life over to me if you Even think about making a motion to disagree with my dating Virginia Weasley." He lowered Blaise and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Got it ?" Blaise Glared at Malfoy but when Draco's Grip increased Blaise nodded slightly and was released. After collapsing on the floor Blaise stood up and brushed off his shirt glaring at Draco the whole time.

"I got it" He sneered viciously.

Ginny walked into the great Hall with lavender and Colin. Sitting down at their normal spot they began eating. Fully aware of the ten thousand eyes that watched her every move. It wasn't until Parvati walked by and purposely spilt her pumpkin juice all over Ginny that the hall silenced and all attention was now on her openly.

"Ooops sorry Ginny" She snickered sarcastically. Ginny gripped the table in anger for a second but a look from lavender who shook her head as she ate a spoonful of food , calmed her down. Ginny turned and smiled at Parvati.

"Oh no problem " She smiled as she flicked her wand with a small spell to dry herself off. "But don't do it again huh?" She gave a smirk and returned to her food. Lavender and Colin smiled at her obvious threat. Parvati gave a frustrated huff and turned to return to her seat whispering "Traitor" as she went. Ginny spun and quickly muttered a spell that caused the floor to be wet and slippery. Parvati's foot flew out from undernieth her and she landed in a heap. Laughing Ginny returned to friends. She glanced across the hall to the slytherin table. Draco was glaring in Parvati's direction and even Ginny could see he had crushed the apple in his hand. Smiling Ginny caught his attention and touched the necklace dangling from her neck so he could see. He smirked happily. She then turned and started a conversation with Lavender and Colin who eagerly jumped in.

Outside the great hall Ginny waved good bye to Lavender and Colin as she headed to class. She ignored the glares and whispering that continued to plague her as she walked down the halls. Sighing she realized this was not going to go away anytime soon. When all of a sudden a hand grabbed her waist and pulled her close . Looking up she smiled to see Draco smiling down at her before looking back at the other people with a death glare.

"You been having the same morning I have?" she asked him laughing.

"Had to threaten a few people" He replied. Ginny laughed at his seriousness.

"Oh did you…well ha that should be the end of that shouldn't it." She smiled up at him.

"It better be" He smiled back at her as he slowed. Ginny pulled away from him at the door to the classroom. Turning to face him she held her books against her chest.

"Meet me for lunch?" She asked. He looked down at her lifting the necklace and holding it in his hand.

"Sure. Where?"

"The lake?"

"Sure Agent G" he smiled and leaned down to kiss her gently on the lips. "you look beautiful with this by the way" He whispered as he released the necklace and leaned back up. She smiled warmly her Chocolate eyes sparkling.  
"I love it …thank you" she then stood up on tippy toe kissed his cheek and ran into the classroom. Draco stood outside it for a minute just in a happy daze till he noticed the people watching him. He narrowed his eyes and then lunged one step scaring them to moving quickly past the room.

Harry Potter Fumed as he watched Draco Malfoy touch Ginny. This was not going to last very long….how much of this could they take….Ginny would realize what a Git Draco was right? ….Soon? He had to save her from this. Draco had to be up to something. No Malfoy could like a Weasley. Harry's eyes lit up. That's it. It was a plot….a death eater plot to get closer to him.

"Ginny!" He whispered….

-To the many people who have commented and begged over the years for me to update. I am truly sorry. Life and Shit hope you understand !

Thanks Dark knight! This is for you in particular


End file.
